


"You smell like love."

by pf_lz



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Virginity, beca being awkward, beca is a virgin, chloe is loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pf_lz/pseuds/pf_lz
Summary: Beca has a confession to make to Chloe, scared about how it will impact their relationship.Basically, fluff.





	"You smell like love."

Beca took a deep breath, let it out, then gave a shaky knock on the door to Chloe’s room. Before Chloe could respond, she opened the door and entered, softly closing the door behind her. “Chlo? Can we talk? I just… uh well… I have something I need to say I think? No, I know I have something to say. And I’m going to say it.”

Chloe let out a small giggle – the same one she gave out every time Beca started rambling, which was well… a lot. “Of course you can sweetheart! I always love talking with you.” She scrunched up her eyebrows suggestively and Beca blushed adorably.

Chloe patted a spot on the bed beside her and Beca walked over to her nervously before sitting stiffly on it. Chloe grabbed her hand and gently massaged it, pulling each finger out and away from the palm where Beca had clenched her fist.

After a long moment of silence, Chloe continued, “Come on Becs, what’s on your mind? Are you coming to confess how beautiful you think I am? Because I think I already know just how beautiful you think I am.” She ended her teasing with a sweet sing-song lilt, and Beca’s cheeks pinked again before she turned her face away from Chloe.

Beginning to become worried at her continued silence, the redhead placed a palm on either side of the brunette’s face and slowly turned it towards her before pressing their lips together and then resting her forehead against Beca’s.

“Please talk to me Becs. I love you and nothing could make me change the way I feel about you,” Chloe mumbled against her lips before placing another light, hesitant peck upon them.

Hesitantly, the shorter girl started, “I know that we’ve been dating for a few months now and well...” Here, Beca let out a small suffering sigh before continuing, “we haven’t, you know, uh done the dirty -”

Chloe interrupted placatingly: “Is this about me not finding you attractive?”

“I, uh, what? You don’t think I’m attractive?”

“I don’t. I find you _ravishing_ ,” she purred into Beca’s ear, before placing a soft kiss to the side of her throat.

Reassured and blushing – _again_ – Beca carried on, stronger than ever, “Wehaven’thadsexbefore. Whew! Finally got that out. You have no idea how hard that was, Beale. Like, saying that word in front of you was throwing my mind off like there was no tomorrow.” Beca paused for a second.

“A-a-a-nd Becs? I think my body would know if you had run your hands all over me. This isn’t exactly new information. Wait, were you wanting to have sex now? Because you should probably take me out for dinner so you have the opportunity take the dress off of me.”

The Bellas captain turned, laid on the bed, and covered her face with her pillow. “Why do you say stuff like that? You know I can’t think coherently for like a year afterwards,” came out of Beca’s mouth, muffled by the pillow. When her embarrassment finally died down, she removed the pillow from in front of her face, looked at Chloe, said, “I need you to be serious Chlo. Please. Just for a couple of minutes? Can you do that babe?”

“I’ll try, but no promises.”

Beca began talking to herself under her breath: “Okay okay okay. Alright. I can do this. I can do this. I can talk to her.” Raising her voice to a more audible level, she said, “Chloe, I’m a virgin. And I don’t want that to change until I’m married.” The younger girl raised her eyes back up to the older girl’s and was surprised at the acceptance and love in her eyes.

“Oh Becs,” Chloe let out, dragging the end of her sentence out before she plopped down on top of Beca’s body, slid her arms underneath the girl, and hugged her fiercely, tucking her chin into the hollow between her neck and her shoulder. She placed a column of kisses up and down the soft flesh of her neck. “Becs, baby, I love you. I told you nothing would change that, and this only reinforces the love I have for you. The fact that you would let me see this side of you is amazing. And know that I will hold you to that promise and test you on it _every single day._ ”

Beca let out a whimper, wrapped her hands around Chloe’s midsection and squeezed back, saying: “Thank you Chlo. You have no idea how much this means to me. I just… I grew up wanting my first time to be special and... permanent I guess? And just because I’m a, uh, lady-lover? doesn’t mean that I want to jump into bed with women. Don’t get me wrong, women are gorgeous,” at the nip Chloe placed on Beca’s neck, she amended her statement: “I mean you’re gorgeous! You’re the most beautiful woman on this planet and I have never seen nor will ever see a woman look so beautiful!” She took a deep breath through her nose, doing her best to avoid the red hair covering the bottom half of her face, before continuing, “You’re gorgeous, but I guess I just see sex as more than an act. To me, it’s always been about absolute love, and if someone isn’t willing to spend the rest of their life with me, do they truly love me? I mean, it makes sense to you why I would want this, right?”

“Yes. It does,” Chloe responded, pulling her head back, rubbing her nose against her girlfriend’s. She slid her hands out from underneath Beca, and then lifted the hair that was covering Beca’s face, drew it to the side and then twined her left hand in Beca’s shining brown locks. “If you asked me to, I would wait my entire lifetime just to kiss you again. But please don’t ask that. I _love_ kissing you.”

Beca smiled shyly at her, overjoyed at Chloe’s response. She drew her chin just a few hairbreadths upwards and pressed her lips firmly against her girlfriend’s, then pulled back when she realized she was smiling too fiercely to properly kiss. “You taste like love,” Beca rasped, then when she realized what she blurted out, the brunette exclaimed, “Wait no, I did not just say that. Did I really just say that out loud? Nope. There’s no way I said that. Absolutely no way.”

“You could never hide your adorable cheesiness from me Becs and you never will.”

“You smell like love too. Wait shit, _fuck_ , I know I did not say those words. I know I didn’t. You believe me right Chlo?” Beca rambled, and when she heard Chloe’s signature _Beca, you’re being adorable_ laugh, she allowed the red that had overtaken her cheeks to spread the rest of the way down her chest.

fin


End file.
